goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jocko Traps Betsy with the Betsyinator 6000 and Gets Grounded
At the pavement, Jocko was grumpy about Betsy. Jocko: Man! I hate Betsy so much! She's the worst girl ever. She broke my, Lawson, Chucko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's trash picker pins for poking Betsy with them after Gelman trapped her in a cage. Chucko and his brother Cy tried to push Betsy off the rooftop, but King Bob stopped him. Chucko and Cy also threatened to murder him, but Jordan and Jerome stopped them. That Betsy has gone too far! What shall I do? Then Jocko thought of something. Jocko: I know! I will trap Betsy in the cage with something which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000! I call it the Betsyinator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the Betsyinator 6000! Jocko went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Jocko entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Jocko: Huh? Then Jocko read the sign on the box. Jocko: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Jocko picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Jocko: Time to build the Betsyinator 6000! Jocko started to build the Betsyinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Jocko had finished building the Betsyinator 6000. Jocko: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Betsyinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Betsy. Then Betsy was walking in, and then Jocko sneaked behind the tree. Jocko: Now to distract Betsy! Then Jocko called to Betsy. Jocko: Hey, Betsy! Betsy stared to Jocko. Betsy: Huh? Jocko: I, Jocko, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly sissy! Betsy started to step towards Jocko. Jocko started taunting Betsy, who was stepping towards him. Jocko: Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Betsy is a chicken! Then Betsy stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Betsy, trapping her. Jocko: Yay! I trapped Betsy with the Betsyinator 6000! Haha, take that, Betsy! You can't escape now! Jocko released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed Betsy, Remember Jocko'. Betsy: Jocko! Jocko: Haha! You're Jockoized! Betsy: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Jocko: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! You're Jockoized now! And for this, I will cancel your show! Betsy was horrified. Betsy: No, Jocko! You can't do this! Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jocko: I don't care! Now I will call PBS Kids and tell them to cancel it. Then Jocko picked up his phone and he telephoned PBS Kids. Jocko: Hello, PBS Kids, yes, it's me, Jocko, and I want you to cancel Betsy's Kindergartener Adventures! 'Why?' you ask. Because Betsy is the worst character ever. Me and my friends hate her, and she keeps on torturing us with her show. I've trapped her in a cage which is called the Betsyinator 6000, which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman. Can you also call Tina to send Betsy to Mental People's Home? She'll be grounded until she dies so she can no longer record new episodes of her show. Okay! Thank you! Bye! Then Jocko put down his phone. Jocko: They cancelled Betsy's Kindergartener Adventures! I'm going home now! See ya, loser! Jocko walked home, and Betsy was furious. Betsy: Jocko, you son of a...! I'll call your parents for this! Then Betsy picked up a phone and phoned Jocko's parents up. Betsy: Hello, Jocko's parents! Jocko's dad's voice: Yes, Betsy? How can I help you? Betsy: Your son Jocko just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Betsyinator 6000. Also, he cancelled my show. Jocko's dad's voice: Jocko trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Betsyinator 6000? And he cancelled your show? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Betsy: You're welcome! Goodbye! Betsy put down her telephone. Then Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore walked in and noticed Betsy who was still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at Betsy! She's in a cage! Haha! That's what she gets for breaking my, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's trash picker pins! Chucko and his big brother Cy tried to push her off the rooftop, but King Bob stopped them! Then they tried to murder him, but Jordan and Jerome stopped them, and Chucko and Cy are grounded, and it's all her fault! And now, she deserves to stay in that cage! Gelman: Yeah, she's nothing but a creep! Mundy: And besides, she whomps! And her show whomps too! Skeens: Look at that sign, Lazy Kid! It says 'Don't feed Betsy, Remember Jocko'. Lazy Kid: Yeah, don't give her any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke her with trash picker pins? Sue Bob: Good idea! Let's do it! Clyde: Let's go to your garage together, Lawson! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke Betsy! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Betsy was stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking Betsy! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde started poking Betsy with picker pins, and Betsy started screaming and yelping. Betsy: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! JOCKO, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, GELMAN! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! LAWSON! GELMAN! MUNDY! SKEENS! LAZY KID! SUE BOB! CLYDE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Far from Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde poking and stabbing Betsy with picker pins, the Ashleys came and saw what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde were doing, and they were horrified. Ashley A: Ashley B, what are Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde doing? Ashley B: They're poking Betsy with picker pins! And they're hurting her. Ashley Q: Those picker pins are sharp and they're dangerous. Ashley T: I think, Ashley A, they are torturing her. Ashley A was horrified. Ashley A: What?! (in her TV voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Back in Jocko's house, Jocko's parents scolded Jocko. Jocko's dad: Jocko, how dare you trap Betsy in a cage?! You know trapping Betsy is unacceptable! Also, did you cancel her show? Jocko: Yes I did, I had to cancel it because it was the worst show ever, and me and my friends hate it! And I had to tell you about my trap. My trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman in a cage. My trap is called the Betsyinator 6000 so I can trap her! Successfully, I Jockoized her. That's what she gets for breaking my, Lawson, Chucko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's trash picker pins, and Chucko and Cy tried to push her off the rooftop, but King Bob stopped them. Then they tried to murder King Bob, but Jordan and Jerome stopped them, and Chucko and Cy are grounded, and it's all Betsy's fault. And now, Betsy deserves to stay in the cage until she dies. Jocko's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Betsy in a cage, young man! Betsy is very angry and upset because you trapped her in a cage and cancelled her show. Even worse, you sent Tina to send Betsy to Mental People's Home. That's it, you are grounded for until the Betsyinator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Jocko went to his room, crying. Jocko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde stopped poking Betsy, and Betsy stopped screaming and yelping in pain. Clyde: All of this poking has made us hungry. Lawson: I'll tell you what?! Let's go to my house and get some snacks. Mundy: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's go! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's house and get some snacks. Betsy was bleeding and there was blood everywhere. Betsy: Owww... I'm bleeding. Now I have to stay in this cage forever. Then Tina's car drove in, and then Tina came out, and then she confronted Betsy. Tina: Betsy, I have heard that you tortured Jocko and his friends with your show! Jocko told me that you're the worst character ever. Your show is cancelled now! Betsy: No! That's not fair! I'm a good girl. Tina: No you're not! You're a bad girl who tortures Jocko and his friends with your show! Now look at you! You're bleeding! And you're spilling blood on the floor! Betsy: Lawson and his friends just poked and stabbed me with trash picker pins, and got scratch marks and blood marks all over my body. Tina: Well, that's what you get for torturing Jocko and his friends with your show. Now I will lift the cage to release you. Tina lifted up the cage to release Betsy. Betsy: Thanks for freeing me from that cage! Tina: No thank me! Now, Betsy! Come with me, you bad girl! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Betsy with her on the way to her car. Betsy: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! Later, Tina and Betsy reached the car. Tina: Get in the car right now, you bad girl! Betsy did as she was told, and she got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Betsy was feeling upset. Betsy: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing girl! You've been torturing Jocko and his friends with your show for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Betsy out of her car, and then she took her in. Then she took her to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Betsy felt very upset, and she was crying. Betsy: I can't believe I got sent to Mental People's Home for torturing Jocko and his friends with his show too much. Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now Betsy's reputation was ruined, and Betsy had lost her show. TJ and the Gang and other of their Third Street School schoolmates would miss her forever. CAST Paul as Jocko Jersey Girl as Betsy Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Jocko's dad Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Steven as Clyde Philmore Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian and Jocko's mum Kimberly as Tina Trivia The audio featuring Ashley A screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the Recess episode Outcast Ashley is used as an audio when Ashley A and the Ashleys see Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore poking Betsy trapped in a cage with trash picker pins Category:Jocko Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff